A sensitive electrophoretic test system for the determination of lipoproteins has been improved and applied in the study of hyperlipidemias. The refinement of the original technique together with the new information gained by its application, enabled improvement of identification and expansion of the classification system of the lipoproteinemia phenotypes into 2 normolipidemic and 6 hyperlipidemic types (1).